The Happy Ending That Never Was
by sakandliluver
Summary: This is a WHR oneshot..4 all those ppl who wanted that lil bit more from that cliffhanger of an ending...this is my take on it, might b a lil OOC.Rated for safety & warning: there might be spoilers...


**Hey people!**

**Well, I guess I wanted to try a change! So why not "Witch Hunter Robin" right?**

**I mean I love that show, but u gotta admit that ending was bad beyond belief! It was soooo bad ugh! U never know if they survived or anything! And I'm like nooooooo!**

**And ppl who like Micheal and Robin? Sure they're good friends but more than that! NO WAY! And also Karasuma and Amon? AHAHAHA no. LMAO so yes.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to all those who wanted jus a lil more from this broken-ending show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Witch Hunter Robin" or any of its Characters. It all Belongs to Bandai or w/e. This is only an ending for the show. **

**Warning: This one-shot ending of the show may contain SPOILERS**

**You have been warned. LOL**

**BTW: This is a song fic, and the song is "Amsterdam" By Coldplay**

**The _bold Italics_** **are the lyrics.**

* * *

The cries, _Robin! Ur not safe here! Robin! U r the Eve! Runnnn!_, the pain, everything was crumbling around me. 

You know when you're about to die-they say your whole life passes you by? Maybe that's what happened to me. Flashbacks of everything I knew was flying by…in a mere second…

Father Juliano….

The STNJ…

Karasuma…

Doujima….

Sakaki….

Micheal…..

Chief…

Everything…from my childhood, to hunting witches…

…_**Come on, my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control…**_

And most of all…Amon….What happened to him? That's all that seemed to fill up my mind at that moment…I never told him how I felt…Were my feelings wrong for him? Was I just something in the way of him and Touko? Was I just his partner….Was I just…only…a _Witch_ in his eyes?...how I wish I knew…

_**If i, if I'd only waited  
I'd not be stuck here in this hole**_

As my life was passing me by in a mere second, I had realized I was falling, falling to my death? I really don't know-all I know from there was an endless dark abyss swirling around me.

_**Come here my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control  
And I swear I waited and waited**_

Was this what it was means to be dead? Where was I to go? Would I go to Heaven or to Hell? Hunting Witches was supposed to be…a good deed….to protect the city…but I myself am I witch….But they classify me as a "Craft-user." What's the difference…?

_**I've got to get out of this hole**_

I really don't know where my direction was in life…I never had a childhood..really…I'm still 15….yet it feels like I am of a much higher age, I just….I just..wish….that I could see Amon once more….just…..

_**But time is on your side  
Its on your side now**_

The darkness was like a dark sea, and now suddenly there was a tidal wave ready to hit me any second-what was to become…of…m.e…..

_**Not pushing you down and all around  
It's no cause for concern**_

But somehow the dark sea was disappearing and the sounds of the night, the city, and suddenly started drifting me back-rising from the dead, from the dark sleep I was once in…

_**Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I see no chance of release  
And I know I'm dead on the surface**_

My hearing comes back first, I hear the soft breathing of someone near…Who could it be…

_**But I am screaming underneath**_

My eyes slowly flutter open, everything is spinning until I lock my eyes on _him_…

What was he doing here…? I thought..he didn't…..

_**And time is on your side  
Its on your side now**_

My eyes widen, I try to lift myself up, gosh I was weak-I fell back with a thump…and I my eyes closed protectively, protecting me…from what? I let out a large breath of air…My chest hurts..so much…I try to get up once again….I have to ….talk to him…

_**Not pushing you down  
And all around, no  
It's no cause for concern**_

I hear the soft, yet so cold and dark commanding voice-he's saying something….

"Robin, are you ok…? Are you hurt?"

I attempt to open my eyes once again…and see something I would give anything in the world to see…Amon.

I smile delicately, and struggle to find my voice.

_**Stuck on the end of this ball and chain  
And I'm on my way back down again**_

I softly say

"Just a little….Amon…I can't believe you're …"

He shushed me with bringing me into a soft embrace-careful to not injure me any further…

I gasped, and my undead heartbeat quickened…was this a dream? Was he really holding me? Amon?

_**Stood on a bridge, tied to the noose  
Sick to the stomach**_

He pulled away, and I looked up to be once again be lost in his dark eyes- staring at me…yet strangely enough I wasn't even the slightest bit uncomfortable…

"Amon…I…really don't know how you f-feel about…"

His gaze was questioning me-until it suddenly softened…A suddent burst of emotion for him once again started to build up inside of me…I know this isn't just an infatuation, not just lust, its…love…is it not? I just know for sure..without a doubt is that he means more to me than just a partner at work…way..more..

_**You can say what you mean  
But it won't change a thing**_

I'm his…what am I to him? The question once again strikes me….he didn't shoot me when I told him to do it….but that could just mean we were friends…that alone is a huge step for me…but I just cant help it…I want..more…

"Amon I understand if all you see me as is a _witch.._"

I choked on the word witch….I won't understand….I can't handle it….after all this…

_**I'm sick of the secrets**_

"Amon, You…I…you mean more to me than just a partner, I think I'm in"

He took my hand right then and there and looked into my eyes and said

"Robin, are you sure you know what you're saying..?"

I stared at him wide-eyed…how could he say that! Does that mean he…doesn't….

_**Stood on the edge, tied to a noose  
You came along and you cut me loose**_

"Amon, is it because of our ages? Is it because…I just…I'm in love with..you.."

I tried to hold back my tears that were oh so ready to fall right this minute…I can't handle this…I took my hand out of his grasp and tried to get up…I struggled at first, but numbly stood up, and started limping away…I let my tears come out, dripping down my face and onto the cold floor beneath me….

I felt a warm hand capture mine, I stopped…

"Robin, I'm not sure of what I feel for you, I don't want to hurt you…I just…"

I whirled around to face him, and searched his eyes-he was being sincere….I lightly squeezed his hand and smiled faintly…

"Robin….please…"

I tiptoed so that our noses touch one another, I sighed deeply and faced the world beneath us, I giggled lightly…why was I always so ironic in such moments like these…

I slowly neared his lips with mine and kissed him lightly…I didn't know if what I was doing was out of the question…or was it even legal…but I just know it feels right…

He stood there dumbfounded, but slowly started to kiss me back, I shivered in delight..

He reluctantly let go and whispered in my ear

"Does that answer your question?"

I giggled ever so lightly and smiled at him, right now he was my world, and hopefully I was his world, with the darkened sky above us, and the cold floor beneath us-

Nothing could be better, I was at peace for once in a long while, with a near-death experience of the STNJand with the love of my life answering my calls

I wasn't afraid of the future, bring whatever it may

As long as he's standing beside me, I know everything will be alright….

_**You came along and you cut me loose  
You came along and you cut me loose.**_

* * *

**OMG! I'M DONE! WOOT! OMG I HAVE BACK PAINS WAAAA IM IN PAIN!**

**IM STILL YOUNG! I DUN WANNA DIE! Ok sry I'm just a lil too dramatic LMAO! Plz REVIEW PPL! **

**I hope u guyz liked it, even though I feel like I rambled a little too much!**

**Plz review!**

**sakandliluver…. **


End file.
